To improve upon service quality, call centers typically monitor and record the conversations of a certain percentage of incoming calls from customers. When all available customer care representatives are busy helping other customers, incoming calls can be placed on hold until the next available customer care representative is able to answer the calls. However, monitoring and recording start as soon as the call is received by the call center and all activity is recorded even personal conversations that callers engage in while waiting in queue on hold. This can be invasive to the privacy of calling customers as well as an inefficient use of call center resources.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for enabling network based muting of call legs in a packet network, e.g., a VoIP network.